


【周迦】暴风雨之夜

by SiDuo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer
Kudos: 2





	【周迦】暴风雨之夜

我一时不知该如何下笔。  
煤油灯照亮了我不大的书桌，窗外传来沉闷的雷声，还能听见雨点击打在玻璃窗发出的“嗒嗒”声。  
我呆在简朴却舒适的房间里烦恼不已。再过一会儿姐姐立香就该来催促我睡觉了，不听的话又得被她数落一顿。  
我叹了口气，望向窗外，回忆起了一个月前的事：同样是个暴风雨之夜，那时我正坐在沙发上，一旁是熊熊燃烧的壁炉，脚下踩着昂贵手工地毯。  
至于我为什么会在那里，这又得从更早之前说起。迦勒底的现任老板玛丽是位脾气不太好的年轻女士——她大概比姐姐立香大不了几岁。  
那段时间流传着一个古怪的谣言：某位隐居的伯爵突然买下了帝国东方公司大半的股票。几乎同时，几位原本持有股票的贵族离奇地在家中死亡，医生也查不出他们到底得了什么怪病。  
事情的真假无从知晓，东方公司这样的庞然大物，普通民众一生都无法窥见其真面目，更别说它的经营范围主要在帝国遥远的东方殖民地。但有部分金融行业的从业者确实敏锐地发现了一丝不对劲，就像暴风雨前的宁静，是不详的征兆。  
“这可是个大新闻！”玛丽拍着桌子跟全体职员强调，“必须有人去采访一下这位伯爵，我们得比其他报纸都快才行，这样才能有销量！”  
我在她慷慨激昂地宣讲声里躲在一堆文件后面偷偷吃着姐姐和马修准备的曲奇，所以也没能第一时间发现她已经来到了我的面前。  
“藤丸！”  
我茫然地抬头看她，嘴里还叼着吃了一半的饼干。  
大概是没想到我敢在她讲话的时候偷吃，玛丽一时气的说不出话。  
“哎呀哎呀，藤丸也不是故意的嘛，可能只是太饿了，玛丽你就别生气啦。”老好人罗马尼试图替我解围。  
“我没有生气！”玛丽提高音量说道，“你少替他说话！”  
罗马尼一边应付着玛丽，一边用眼神示意我快点道歉。我不忍心辜负他的好意，快速吃掉了剩下的半块曲奇，在吞下去的第一时间开口说道：“抱歉，玛丽小姐，我不该在上班时间偷吃东西。”  
玛丽瞪了我一眼，抱起双臂说道：“既然知道错了，那就将功补过吧。”  
我疑惑地看着她。  
然后，她说出了影响我命运的判决：“采访伯爵的任务就交给你了，两天之内，我要看到一份完整的新闻稿。”  
罗马尼同情地拍拍我的肩膀，我则在原地化成了一座呆滞的石像。  
这就是为什么我，一个不起眼的小记者会出现在一位伯爵美轮美奂的宅邸里。玛丽想要的稿子早在第一天的采访结束后就完成了，伯爵买下股票的原因也无非是富人式的一时兴起，至于那几位离奇死亡的贵族，他只是在买下股票前和他们走过书信来往，对具体的情况则一概不知。  
踩着点连夜通过电报把文章发回报社的时候我长舒了一口气，想必接下来我能和家人一起度过一个愉快的周末。  
然而天公不作美，第二天一早下起了暴雨。伯爵的宅邸位置非常偏僻，想要冒着大雨回去几乎是不可能的。好在伯爵向我保证，在暴雨停息之前我都可以留在宅邸中。  
厚重的乌云挡住了阳光，白天也像是黑夜。  
中午，当仆人来房间通知我享用午餐的时候，我在客厅里看见了一个红发男人，他脖子上挂着一条奇怪的金色项链，作为日常佩戴的饰品来说多多少少显得有些夸张了，让我联想起了某些刑具。起先他看上去没什么异常，只是皮肤有些苍白，但伯爵的到来像是打开了他身上的什么机关，他突然开始念叨起我听不懂的语言，那声音听上去和女巫的诅咒有些相似，又或者那只是一串无意义的音节。  
“迦尔纳，别在客人面前发疯。”伯爵冷静地斥责了他，男人又开始叫嚣着要杀了伯爵。  
我目瞪口呆地旁观了全程，一边站着的管家低声告诉我这疯疯癫癫的男人是伯爵的哥哥。  
迦尔纳对我倒是没什么敌意，下午在宅邸里遇见他时，他甚至心情颇好地向我问好，我们还聊了一会儿。  
“你看到挂在壁炉边的装饰画了吗？阿周那从外国画了大价钱买回来的。还有那些奇怪的小雕像，据说是帝王谷里的陪葬品，他就喜欢这些古怪的玩意儿。”他指着宅邸里的装饰品说道，“对活人倒是不上心，死物难道还能站起来跟他说话吗？”  
“那可不一定。”我说，“您看，书里不是有能动起来的铠甲吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈。”他大笑起来，“你喜欢看那种廉价的惊悚小说吗？下水道里的食尸鬼什么的？”  
我小声地辩解道：“偶尔看看也不坏嘛……”  
“沉迷于此可不行。”迦尔纳拍拍我的肩膀，笑着说。  
他的疯病像是只针对伯爵一人。  
这让我十分不解，然而涉及伯爵的家事，我也不方便询问，只能胡乱猜测这两人之间的过节。  
是在争夺爵位吗？又或者是财产上的纠纷——联系起伯爵买下股票的举动，不难想象那是一笔惊人的巨额财富。  
又或者二者兼而有之——无论如何，都不是我能随意探知的秘辛，是贵族们藏在柜子里的骷髅。  
我不想再多打探消息，只希望暴雨早点停歇，让我能早点回到家人的身边。  
晚餐后，我和伯爵坐在壁炉边闲聊，他是个很健谈且博学的人，我从这场对话中学到了很多新的知识。  
出乎我意料的是迦尔纳并没有离开，虽然站得远远的，但不能改变他仍和我们呆在同一个房间里的事实。  
我不由得多打量了他几眼。  
“不用在意他。”伯爵注意到了我的视线，“绝大多数时候他都是正常的。”  
迦尔纳好像是冷笑了一声。  
伯爵没有离会他，接着说道：“这样的暴风雨之夜，让我想起了某个故事。”  
“哎？”我颇感兴趣地问道，“是什么神话故事或者民间传说吗？”  
“算是二者兼而有之？”  
他端起茶杯轻抿一口，就在这时，一道巨大的闪电划破了窗外的黑暗。伴随着闪电惨白的光，他说道：“是从某本破破烂烂的旧书上看到的故事，非常短小。讲述了某个虔诚的可怜人在受尽了苦难之后仍未见到神迹，因而诅咒神明，变成了怪物与魔鬼为伍。他恶毒的诅咒神明的时候，天空因为神的恐惧和愤怒而下起了暴雨，乌云遮天蔽日，白天也像是夜晚。”  
“那他后来怎样了呢？”我问道。  
“我不知道，因为接下来的部分书页残缺了。”  
伯爵说完这个有些奇怪的故事后没多久，就到了该就寝的时间。同他们道别之后，我回到了自己的房间，随便洗漱了一番便上床了。  
风声和雨声像是绝佳的催眠曲，我很快就进入了梦乡。大概是受了睡前故事的影响，这场梦充斥着血腥味和哀嚎声，教堂哥特式的尖顶直刺云霄，像极了穿刺公喜爱的刑具，墓地被灰色的雾气包围，密密麻麻的石碑就像一片沉默的森林。我踩着石板铺就的小路向前走着，来到一块较为开阔的空地，那里有一群人影正围着某个明显高过人群的物体狂欢起舞。  
我看不清那东西的模样，于是快步走上前去一探究竟。我该为自己过剩的好奇负责——那上面是个正在受刑的活人，他红色的头发看上去该死的眼熟。这时，狂欢的人群停下来，不约而同地转过头来盯着我，一片可怕的静默中，其中一个人的兜帽突然滑落，我得以借微弱的月光看清他的脸——那白色的头发和深色的皮肤，分明是不久前还同我相谈甚欢的伯爵啊。  
在极度恐惧中，我一步步地后退，没有人追来，包括受刑者在内，也没有人发出声音，所有人都沉默地注视着我。我再无法压抑逃离的欲望，扭头就跑。  
身后突然传来了一声不似人类的惨叫声。  
我在这叫声中惊醒过来，一时分不清声音到底是来自现实还是梦境。窗外依旧下着暴雨，我看了一眼房间里的挂钟，现在正是午夜。  
那声惨叫过于真实，我忍不住披上外套，穿上拖鞋轻手轻脚地推开了房门。  
门外一片寂静，似乎一切都是我的幻觉。   
我犹豫了一下，还是拿起一盏提灯，走了出去。过道里安静而黑暗，让我想起梦境中沉默的石碑森林。凭借着模糊的记忆，我试图找出盥洗室所在的位置。  
黑暗中的宅邸似乎和有光亮时的不一样了，一种令人不安的氛围充斥着这座建筑物的每一个角落。墙上奇怪的装饰画在微弱灯光的映照下，看上去倒是比在明亮的光线下鲜活了，无论是死者扭曲肿胀的脖子，亦或是巨大怪鸟被巫术复活的骨架，在提灯的微光下都叫人不安地真实。  
十分钟后，我发现自己实打实的迷路了——这下可麻烦了。  
这时我注意到某扇门的门缝里透着光，想必是有人在，我索性上前敲了敲门，试图向里面的人求助。  
没想到这扇门并没有关紧，我敲击的力度使门缓缓开启——背对着我的人正是伯爵，通过被编成长辫的白发我认出了他，可我看不见他的脸，而被他抱在怀里的人在此时抬起了头，是迦尔纳。  
他们并没有拉上窗帘，于是不时出现的闪电能够照亮房间里的一切。  
在惨白的光线中，他睁大了金色的眼睛看向我，似乎有些震惊，但这并不能掩饰他滴血的尖牙。  
在恐惧中，我跌坐在地，发出的声响让伯爵也扭过头来看我。他的脖颈上的细小伤口仍在渗血，但他丝毫不在意，反而先是镇静地将不知为何昏迷的迦尔纳小心翼翼地放在一旁的椅子上，然后站起来俯视仍坐在地上的我。  
“你看到了什么？”他说，“好奇可不是什么优秀的品质。”  
说完，他伸出手捧起我脸，皮肤相触的一瞬间，我打了一个寒战。他的手冰冷而僵硬，没有活人该有的温度和柔软。  
他还是个活人吗？  
我强行压下恐惧，从他的手中挣脱出来，拼了命地朝能够远离他的方向奔跑。  
奔逃中，我似乎听见了一声轻笑。  
黑暗中的宅邸像个巨大的迷宫，伯爵奇怪的藏品变成了潜藏在暗处的怪物，纷纷睁大了发光的眼睛注视着这个误入巢穴的愚者。我一边没命地狂奔一边在心里祈祷我亲爱的姐姐、马修还有罗马尼能保佑我。  
慌乱中，我躲进了一个无人的房间。伯爵看样子还没有追上来，似乎我终于可以喘口气了。  
书架突然向一边移动，正依靠在书架侧面的我重心不稳，跌进了那个隐藏起来的门，顺着斜坡一路滚下。  
好在我还来得及护住头部。  
跌落前我看见了从门口俯视我的伯爵，于是我意识到自己并不是无意中来到这里的。  
落地后我跪坐在地上环顾四周——这像是一个没有窗户哦、空荡荡的大房间，只有房间的中央摆着石制的祭台。墙上和地上则用未知的红色颜料画着奇怪的符号和类似阵法的图案，我衷心地希望那不是某人的鲜血。祭台上无数白色蜡烛发出惨淡的烛光，勉强照亮了我目力所及之处的一切。  
“你喜欢这里吗？”  
伯爵的声音从我身后传来，我连忙站起来，向后退了几步，靠上了祭台。  
他悄无声息地向我走来，摊开的右手掌心上漂浮着一颗奇怪的光球，幽灵似的散发着微光，我这才注意到他本人也正同光球一样漂浮在半空中，难怪他行走时没有任何脚步声。  
我没有回答他，他看上去也并不在意，自顾自地接着说道：“这些图案真美不是吗？”  
这个石窟里唯一能称得上图案的东西只有那些疯子般的涂鸦，因此我不太能够认同他的说法。  
“这里是我给予他新生的地方。”他像是陷入了回忆之中。  
“你做了什么？”我终于鼓起勇气开口问他。  
“我做了什么？”他重复到，又突然笑起来，“我撕开了地狱的门，折断了死神的镰刀，抢回了本就属于我的东西。”  
他的笑声逐渐变得癫狂，我无法说服自己那是人类能够发出的声音。  
“你想知道吗？”他带着扭曲的笑容问我，“你好奇吗？”  
说真的，我一点儿也不好奇。但这个疯子似的怪人依旧步步紧逼，直觉告诉我他手上的奇怪光球不是什么令人愉快的东西。我摸索着绕过祭台一步步向后退去，希望能找到什么隐藏的出口。  
“你抢回了什么？”我抛出一个问题，试图拖延哪怕只是微不足道的一点时间，“你的什么东西被夺走了？”  
他又一次发出了那种不似人类的笑声，待声音渐歇，他才带着喘息回答我：“太阳，是太阳啊！一群无知的蠢货从我这里偷走了太阳！”  
那癫狂的声音现在听起来倒有几分像是扭曲的哭声了。  
“不过没关系，我已经夺回来了。”  
这个疯子复活了死者。  
我突然意识到了他那些疯言疯语里隐隐透露出的东西，其中包含的信息让人不寒而栗——我想起了迦尔纳不似人类的尖利犬齿，以及嘴角滴落的血液。  
他不仅将自己死去的兄长变成了怪物，还用自己的血液喂养了这个怪物。  
“那些无知的蛀虫永远也到不了我们所在的高度，当他们面对死亡惊慌失措的时候，死亡早已被我们踩在脚下。”他还在一面又哭又笑地念叨着，一面抬起手，那奇怪的光球随着他的动作转动起来。  
“但这都与你无关了。”  
光球快速变大，带着不详的气息朝我飞来，在空荡荡的房间里我根本无处可躲。在忍不住闭上眼睛的前一刻，我似乎瞥见了一抹红色。  
然后，光球爆炸了。  
稍微清醒一些之后，我意识到刚才是是迦尔纳挡在了我的身前。  
爆炸产生了冲击炸毁了房间的墙壁。虽然迦尔纳替我挡下了大部分伤害，我还是被这股不可抗拒的力量扔到了墙外的院子里。  
“什么……？”伯爵惊讶的疑问也听上去也模模糊糊的。  
当我在一片混乱之中试图从地上起身时，突然发现自己手里抓着什么。可我的视线有些模糊，用力眨了好几次眼睛才能逐渐看清。而在我看清自己手中正抓着的东西时，我下意识地尖叫出声——那分明是某人的手臂啊。  
恐惧使我将它扔开了。  
雨声中传来了一阵奇怪的声音，像是有什么人在我身后，正拖着沉重的步伐，歪歪扭扭、跌跌撞撞地向我走来。  
我连忙站起来，向远离他的方向退开。暴雨阻碍了我的视线，于是，直到他走的足够近了，我才认出他。  
迦尔纳面无表情地走来，我试着叫住他，想知道他在那场爆炸中到底受了多重的伤，但他没有理睬我，目不斜视地与我擦肩而过。  
他竟然去捡起了那只被我扔开的手臂。  
我这才发现他只剩下一只手臂了。  
我看着他将捡起的手臂按回了肩膀下方的伤口，随着一阵古怪的、让人联想到某种软体动物的声音后，那只手臂竟然就这么被他接了回去。做完这些之后他甚至试探性地把手臂抡了两圈。  
接着，他转过头来看我。  
不知为何，明明知道他是死而复生的怪物，我却并不惧怕他。然而我还没来得及说话，他就突然把我推到了身后。我躲在他身后悄悄看了一眼，伯爵已经追到了我们面前。  
但他的双脚并未落地，他就这么浮在半空中，表情僵硬地看着我们，不，是只盯着迦尔纳。  
“你要去哪儿？”他问道，原本被梳成长辫的头发被不知从何而来的气流带动着漂浮在空中，随即挣脱了发绳的束缚，白色的长发披散下来。  
“我说过，哪儿都别想去！”  
“我现在这副鬼样子能去哪儿？！这该死的项圈可是你套上的！”  
接着，一连串的古怪音节从迦尔纳的嘴里发出，他像是被激怒了，面部表情也明显变得不正常起来，是那古怪的疯病又要发作了吗？  
他们以肉眼几乎无法捕捉的速度移动起来，我只能看见暴雨中两个模糊的影子，听见时不时响起的、不似人类的咆哮声。  
我不安地站在雨中，总觉得黑暗中有什么东西在窥视着我们，但此时我身边并没有可以求助的对象。雨势在他们打斗的时候似乎变小了，我浑身湿透，可是并不想回那诡异的房间。于是我靠着墙，一点点摸索着前行，试图寻找一扇别的门进入宅邸内部，至少避避雨。  
但是没有哪扇门是能够打开的，敲门也无人回应。  
宅邸里的仆人没有听见刚才爆炸的声音吗？  
“没有人会来的。”有个声音在我耳边说道，“他们都睡着了，很沉很沉……”  
我猛地转过头去，见到了一张和伯爵一模一样的脸。  
可他不是还在……  
打斗的声音并没有消失，那么在我身边的这个人，或者别的什么东西，到底是什么？  
“你……是什么？”  
“哈，不觉得这种问法挺失礼的吗？”他歪着头说道，“不过我还挺喜欢你的，就不和你计较了。”  
我这才注意到他有一头短短的黑发。  
“我是……怎么说呢？疯狂中仅剩的理性残渣吧。”  
这是什么意思？  
他看上去并不想回应我的疑惑，只是懒洋洋地漂浮在半空中。我很快克服了恐惧，好奇心又一次占了上风。  
“你知道什么吗？”  
“大半你应该都猜到了吧。”他看了我一眼，说道，“‘我’用见不得光的术法复活了死者，杀死了仇人，可是你看，‘我’心心念念想要复活的人并不领情啊……比起死亡，如行尸走肉般的活着对他来说才是更大的悲哀吧。  
“从那个时候起‘我’就逐渐变疯了，或许更早？都无所谓了……重要的是，今晚他炸掉了那个举行仪式的房间。”  
另一边，打斗的双方似乎陷入了僵持。  
“就这么不愿意留在我身边吗？”伯爵喘息着质问道，“就这么想死吗？”  
“你认为这是活着？”迦尔纳表情扭曲地反问，“这具怪物的躯体就是你的结论？”  
“怪物？我只是想让你活着，你却管这叫怪物？”他发出了哭似的笑声，“哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
双方再一次摆出了攻击前的姿势，新一轮的打斗又即将开始。这时，他们中间突然多出了一个人。  
“已经够了吧？”  
迦尔纳警惕地后退了一步，这奇怪的人侧过头来看着他，比了一个噤声的手势，接着，他转向了伯爵的方向，张开双臂做出了拥抱的姿势。  
“这让人痛苦的梦，也该醒来了。”  
他扑了过去，身体在途中消散成了沙粒，悄无声息地融入了对方的身体。伯爵突然跌倒在地。  
迦尔纳站在原地，像是无法对突如其来的变故做出有效的回应。我注意到他脖子上那条奇怪的金色项链不见了。  
“雨快停了，哥哥。”倒在地上的伯爵轻声说道，“杀了我吧。”  
“我拒绝。”迦尔纳说，红色的头发贴在额前和侧脸上不停地淌着水。他走到倒地的伯爵身边，垂眸看他，金色眼睛在泪痕似的雨水的衬托下看上去有些悲伤。  
“你还真是残酷啊……”  
此时暴风雨已经停歇，太阳渐渐升起，金色的阳光洒在我们身上，迦尔纳的身躯逐渐变得透明。  
他忽然跪坐在地上，捧起伯爵的头，在他的额前落下了一个吻，又对他小声说了什么，因为有些距离，我听不清他的声音。  
紧接着，他彻底消失了。  
不知道他说的是什么，伯爵先是愣了一会儿，突然像个孩子一样号啕大哭起来。  
我有些手足无措，不知道该如何安慰他。但转念一想，又觉得人如果能像这样大声地哭出来，倒是说明他已经面对现实了吧。  
我走过去扶起他，带着他回到了宅邸。安顿好一切，一夜没睡的疲惫向我袭来，我躺在床上，很快陷入了沉睡。  
醒来后，我换上放在床头柜上、不知是谁准备的干净衣物走下楼去，路上遇见的仆人友善地提醒我前去用餐。  
我来到餐桌旁，伯爵已经在那里等我了，他看上去仍然有些虚弱，但我想他并不需要我的担心。  
“别担心。”他朝我笑了笑，“一切都会好起来的。”  
是的，对于活着的人来说，一切总会好起来的。  
————————————————————  
我曾好奇迦尔纳最后说了什么，也询问了当事人。伯爵没有介意我唐突的问题，只是带着疲惫的笑容向我重复了迦尔纳在金色的阳光中所说的话。  
他说：  
“我爱你。”  
THE END


End file.
